dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Leitao
|Blood Status = Half-Blood |Gender = Female |Species = Witch |RPer Box = rped by sophie. |Introductory Sentence = Bianca Matilde Leitao is a Beauxbatons alumna who works at La Lune Bleue as a waitress and bartender. |Header Size = 100 |Eye Color = Brown |Hair Color = Black |Height = 5'3 |Clothing Style = Chic |Model = Katie Stevens (as jane sloan) |Font Size = 90 |Appearance = |Ethnicity = Portuguese |Languages Spoken = Portuguese, Spanish, English |Accent = Portuguese |Birthplace = Porto, Portugal |Native Language = Portuguese |Earliest Memory = Fighting with her parents over cookies before dinner |Type of Childhood = |Childhood Fear = |History = "Yeah, I'm going to need a drink for this bit." Bianca Matilde Leitao's father is an asshole, let's start there. Every ounce of respect she held for that man died the day he gave up her little sister for adoption - her only sister. It wasn't exactly surprising, but it was at the same time. Before that fateful day, Bianca's family had been drawn together, very close above all else and loyal to one another. Though she had an older brother - Gabriel - and a younger brother - WIP - that enjoyed constantly teasing her, she still held love for both of them. It's not like she'd be able to get rid of them, as much as she'd once wanted to, and they would be the only thing she had left once her parents grew old and ultimately passed. Bianca was eight when she first experienced magic firsthand. She'd heard stories about it, about the times her mother dabbled in magic, but she hadn't actually believed she had it in herself to do it. But alas, she did, and Gabriel wound up with his face caked in makeup. It was a great moment, one she didn't plan to forget, but ultimately did. It was a year later that her mother found out she was pregnant with what would be her fourth and final child. Leonor & Beatriz Leitao were over the moon excited. Both had a soft spot for children, especially their own, and they'd been trying for a long while to have another child. Their belief that it was a gift died out nine months later, the exact same way Beatriz Leitao died in childbirth. Complications had arisen, when they discovered in the pelvic exam that she wasn't crowning, so much as that the baby's foot and cord were what could be felt. Beatriz's orders had been clear: save the baby before her. Despite Leonor's insistence to ignore her pleads, the doctors complied to their patient's wishes above all else. Thus, Calista Leitao made it past her birth, but without a mother to love her and, in essence, a father. Bianca only ever held her sister once, and she has a picture of that moment thanks to Gabriel. It's a picture she'd carry with her everywhere, because in the end, she wasn't able to hold or see her sister again. Leonor grew bitter and angry that the love of his life was killed by what he deemed a monster. Calista wasn't his daughter. He regretted recognizing her and not giving her up on the spot, but he'd thought he'd be able to raise her. He was wrong. Just a few short weeks after her birth, Leonor gave her away and subsequently lost his children's respect. Bianca never really got over the loss of her little sister. She calls the moment she lost her the moment everything began to go downhill for her. Despite receiving acceptance to Beauxbatons and beginning to study magic, losing her mother and a few weeks later her sister really affected her. She never really withdrew into herself, but she wasn't able to make friends either, so she found herself going through Beauxbatons alone and miserable. She had her brothers with her, but they had their own friends and it really just wasn't the same. She blames her lack of developed social skills on this. On seventh year, tragedy struck. Or at least that's what her father would have wanted the incident to be described as. He always felt he made the right decision. He never got over Beatriz's death, though, and lived in a constant state of grief. He basically lost all the respect his children held for him, and though he says they never betrayed him by looking for Calista, he claims they were - and still are - ignorant. He doesn't get how they were alright with their own mother being murdered by a child. Bianca didn't really take well to the claims, it's why she didn't suffer when she found out mid-seventh year her father accidentally ODed. As far as she was concerned, her father died when she was ten years old, with her mother. Bianca graduated with decent marks. Nothing over the top, but just enough to get a good job back home, in Portugal. However, Gabriel was the one who suggested a move to England. Maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to feel a connection to the mother they lost too soon. It was her native country, after all. Bianca agreed, because honestly - it's not like she has anything going for her back in Portugal anymore. |Gif 2 = |Gif 2 Size = 450px |Personality and Traits = "I'm nothing short of a failure, clearly." That's not a lie, technically. Bianca is easily one of the most awkward people she herself knows, and the most awkward person you'll probably meet. She likes to blame it on her lack of friends growing up. It's not something that's really bad, that she prefers being on her own, because she doesn't. She wants friends. She just... doesn't get how to make them, or how to keep them, you know? She either says too much, or says too little. She'd say she's a better writer than she is a talker. Because writing, words come naturally to her - it's all fluid and she doesn't have to worry about being interrupted or anything like that. She's quiet, the kind of person that drifts to the background and people tend to forget even exist. She's often overlooked and overshadowed, but she doesn't really mind. She should, probably, but she just doesn't because social interactions are fucking draining. She's signed up for online matchmaking sites, and while things have gone well online, offline it's just... a a mess. She doesn't connect well with any other human being. Bianca has a big sense of duty and responsibility. She takes her responsibilities very seriously, and can be counted on to follow through. For this reason, she's someone you can rely on. Not that, you know, people realize it. She has a difficult time saying "no" when asked to do something, and may become over-burdened, which has been the case many, many times with her own brothers. Bianca doesn't usually express her difficulties to others, because she intensely dislikes conflict, and because she tends to place other people's needs over their own. A funny thing about her is that she's a totally different person when she's drunk. Typically playing it safe and choosing practicality above all else, Bianca is known to take a risk or two, especially when she's not in her right mindframe, which to be fair, is a little bit too often. She tends to drink too much, in a way to forget her shortcomings, in every single way possible - mentally, emotionally, physically, in every way. She holds very little value to herself. She doesn't actually think she's worth anything. Why else would she have such a shitty life? Yeah, her self-esteem is actually very low. That doesn't mean she doesn't crave positive feedback from others. She needs it, it's her lifeline. And unfortunately, it's not something she gets a lot. In the face of criticism, she often feels discouraged and depressed. Times like these are actually tough for her, because she tends to let her mind wander to dark places, and muse about things that could go critically wrong in her life. It's times like these that she wastes all her money and nights drinking, which tends to be very dangerous, especially for a lightweight like herself. |Best Qualities = |Worst Qualities = |Most Influenced By = Calista, Leonor and Beatriz Leitao |Talk Bubble Code = |Skills and Magical Abilities = |Possessions = |Relationships = Family= WIP |-| Friends= WIP |-| Acquaintances= WIP |-| Enemies= N/A |Gallery = |Trivia = |Handedness = Right |Favorite Drink = Anything alcoholic |Wand = |Patronus = Zebra |Favorite Sweet = Línguas de gato de chocolate |Boggart = |First Love = N/A |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Bisexual, Biromantic |Relationship Status = Single, but looking |Amortentia Scents = |Favorite Song = "Hoodie," by Hey Violet "Sorry Not Sorry," by Demi Lovato |Favorite Color = Black (and pastels) |Gif 3 = |Gif 3 Size = 450px }} Category:Sofia The Odyssey Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Beauxbatons Graduate Category:Female Category:Half-Blood Category:Portuguese Category:Speaks Portuguese Category:Speaks Spanish Category:April Birthday Category:Bi Category:Right Handed